Une nouvelle guerre
by Azelda
Summary: Vous êtes vous demandez ce qui arrivé après FF, si le monde avait été en paix ? Quel vie les héros avait t'il eu ? Venez le découvrir en lisant cette histoire. La paix touche a sa fin, une nouvelle guerre menace, les héros sauront-il l'arrêter ?


**Prologue:**

Il y a de cela 50 ans une grande menace pesa sur notre monde. Ultimecia, une sorcière du futur revint dans le passé afin de tenter une compression temporelle. Le passé le futur et le présent n'aurait fait alors qu'un et Ultimécia aurait pu dominer le monde. Ça aurait été le début d'un nouveau rêgne de terreur et de douleur. Alors que tout semblait perdu des héros surgirent de l'ombre. Bien qu'encore jeune, ensemble ils combattairent et vaincurent la sorcière libérant ainsi le monde d'une terrible menace. Pendant dix ans le monde fut en paix, les blessures furent soignés, les décombres reconstruitent, la vie reprit son cours normal et peu a peu ont oublia. Mais la paix fut de courte durée car une nouvelle fois une terrible menace pesa sur le monde. Un groupe mystérieux, appelé les nécromanciens émerga. Ils kidnappaient de pauvre innocents pour les emmener dans leurs repaires dont leurs victimes ne ressortaient plus jamais. De nombreux Seed furent envoyé la-bas pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire mais aucun n'en revenait vivant. Les gens avaient peur, les nécromanciens se faisaient de plus en plus hardit allant jusqu'a enlever des gens haut placés, ils surgissaient toujours en pleine nuit, tapis dans l'ombre ils se glissaient dans les maisons et enlevaient leurs proies dans leurs lit sans que jamais personne n'en ai eu connaissance. Personne ne connaissait le but des nécromanciens, personne ne savait d'ou ils venaient et personne ne savait ce qu'ils voulaient mais une chose était sure, cette secte était dangeureuse et il fallait mettre fin a ses activités aux plus vites. Les héros qui avaient vaincu Ultimécia décidairent de s'en charger, ils se rendirent sur Centra, la ou était leurs repaire et entrairent vaillament a l'intérieur. Les gens étaient confiants, ceux qui avaient réussient a vaincre une puissante sorcière n'auraient aucun mal a vaincre quelques fanatiques mais les héros ne ressortirent jamais de leurs repaire. Inquiète la BGU envoya toute ces escoudades de Seed a Centra, c'est un bâtiment vide qu'ils y trouvairent. Ont aurait dit que personne n'avait jamais habité la, il ne restait aucune trace des nécromanciens, ils avaient tous disparus. Alors que les Seeds examinaient les lieux ils firent alors une macabre découverte, ils retrouvairent dans une mine abandonné les corps de tout les disparus, parmit ces corps ils y avaient ceux des héros. Ils avaient été tuer comme tout les autres innocents de cette salle avec la plus grande cruauté victime d'un sacrifice humaine, eux qui pourant étaient si puissant, c'était incompréhensible. Les victimes avaient toutes été poignardé pour être ensuite vidées de leurs sang. Le plus étrange dans tout ça est qu'outre la blessure au coeur il n'avait aucune trace de coup ou de bleu sur les victimes, ont aurait dit qu'elles s'étaient simplement couché et laissé tuer. C'était insencé, comment pouvait t'on se laisser tuer ainsi ? Malheureusement, ou heureusement, personne ne le saurait jamais. Les héros eurent droit a un enterrement digne d'un roi et furent pleuré partout dans le monde, ils furent tous enterré a la BGU, leurs maison et leurs patrie. Les familles enterrent leurs proches, les deuils se firent et une fois encore la vie reprenna son cours. La peur causé par les nécromanciens s'estompa et ont commença a oublier. Le monde était de nouveu en paix. Mais cette paix allait-elle durer ?

* * *

Vous vous demandez surement quelle est la suite non ? Et bien accrocher vous bien car la suite c'est vous qui l'écrivez ! Comment ? Simple, j'ai créer un forum, un forum de JDR sur FF8 et si vous vous inscrivez vous pourrez faire avancer l'histoire d'après votre jeu. Bien sur il y au toujours l'histoire de base derrière tout ça, mais les héros, la façon dont elle se déroulera, la façon dont les héros réagiront face au rebondissement, c'est vous qui l'écrirez. Je ne sais pas si ce genre de fic interactive est légale sur ce site mais si elle ne l'est pas je vous promet de la suprimer aussitôt. Alors vous voulez écrire cette histoire ? 

Rendez-vous sur http://ff8viiii.xooit.fr


End file.
